I wish you were mine
by Missylea
Summary: Izzy is in love with Mimi. Will he manage to hide his feelings and jealousy when he sees her with Matt? This is a Mimato with one-sided Koumi. Mostly centered around Izzy.


**Well this story is based on a real life experience of my cousin. Not exactly the same but he had a similar experience as Izzy had in this story. And I chose Izzy because he fits perfectly for this character.**

**I do not own Digimon**

* * *

><p>Izzy Izumi was sitting among the lush grass and the bright blue lake of the school ground. He was currently admiring the scenery by his lonesome, sighing at his cell phone and disregarding his laptop sprawled out beside him. He pinched his cell phone between his thumb and forefingers, holding it in front of his face and gazing at it solemnly.<p>

On the screen of his cell phone was Mimi Tachikawa, the girl of his dreams. She was the only girl who had such an effect on his life. He always had a slight crush on her and it turned into love before he could understand anything. The moment he realized he love her, he knew she could play an important role in his life.

He was continuously staring at the picture. She was beaming in the picture. Her amber eyes were closed in genuine happiness, and her honey brown hair tickled her cheeks as they streaked down the sides of her face. Her mouth was open in a smile, as he took the picture when she was saying his name. he could still hear her voice echoing in his head.

"_Izzy!"_

The red head frowned, propping his head onto his open hand. How much longer would a smile like that be directed solely at him? How much longer would he be able to freely spend time with her?"

He suddenly began glowering at the lake spread out before him, as a face entered his mind.

_Matt Ishida_

He cursed that name. He couldn't stand him anymore. He only treated him nicely because they were friends and belongs to the same group of digidestines. When he noticed the way Mimi gazed at Matt with soft eyes, it hurts him. Now that he thought about it…the two of them might be going out by now, without anyone else knowing.

Mimi and Matt had become very close since when she came back from America. They spend most of their time together. Now he really wished that Sora and Matt would have never broke up.

"Damn that guy…I hate him" Izzy finally said aloud, placing his hands behind his head before crashing backwards onto the plushy grass. A timid shadow timidly loomed over him.

"You hate whom?"A familiar voice asked, causing him to sit up again in surprise. He whipped around to see Mimi there, looking especially curious. He flushed.

"Mimi! You scared me!" Izzy said, hoping it would cause her to forget about her previous question. She took a seat beside him, brushing some of her locks behind her ear.

"You didn't answer my question, Izzy" Mimi pointed out teasingly, staring at him obliviously. He let out a sharp laugh, nearly startling her. He sat uncomfortably.

"I was….um…talking about my father! Yeah! He said some stupid things to me, so I got angry." Izzy said quickly, smiling the entire time. Mimi fell for the lie and gave him a concerned look.

"Oh no! You shouldn't say that you hate him" She told him worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile, shaking his head.

"It's okay. I was just little depressed" The red head answered back. She smiled softly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to get going now" She told him, standing up and brushing off her skirt. He just cocked up an eyebrow.

"So soon?" He questioned, trying not to sound too disappointed. She nodded, suddenly looking excited.

"Yes! I'm going to see Matt right now" Mimi exclaimed, much to his horror. Izzy faked a hearty laugh.

"Okay! I'll see you later then" he said kindly, waving at her as she turned around and left in a bubbly manner. Once she was nearly out of sight, his open hand turned into a tight fist. Hastily, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed onto his laptop. Just in time, he saw her cut a corner and go into the school.

Stealthily, he raced towards the direction she went and ran up to the wall, pressing his back against it. Izzy peered just in time to see her walk into a classroom. He gulped as he neared it.

Were they going out? Why else they would be meeting? Matt wasn't the type who freely talked to others. If he met up with someone, it was because he wanted to. And since Mimi liked him back….

The red head frantically shook his head, cursing himself for already thinking such negative thoughts. He reached over to open the door, but the door knob already began to turn. Someone was opening the door from the other side.

Eyes wide, he rushed back to his hiding spot, accidently leaving his laptop to lean against the wall.

Mimi and Matt calmly exited the room holding hands, Mimi smiling pleasingly while Matt smirked in her direction. Those expressions nearly broke Izzy's heart. Then he made a decision. If he couldn't have Mimi for himself, he would need to give himself a proper closure. With that in mind, he took a deep breath.

"Ah…I wonder who left this laptop here." Mimi asked clueless, pondering the thought, thinking that would be impossible for Izzy to have left it there since she had just seen him. Matt stared down the hallways, seemingly knowledgeable of the reason why the laptop was there. Izzy fidgeted nervously.

"Let's just leave it here. I'm sure it's owner will show up" He told her, flickering his eyes in the red head's direction, causing him to jump. The couple began walking down the other direction of the hall, fortunately for him.

Izzy peeked out before slowly trailing after them. He made sure to stay a couple yards away from them. As he was making his way after them, a familiar voice loudly called out his name.

"Izzy!"

He froze, cursing his terrible luck. He whipped around, facing the happy expression of Yolie.

"Izzy! What are you doing?" She questioned, beaming cheerfully, Izzy looked ahead and was relieved to see that Mimi and Matt had paid them no attention and had not heard the loud yelling of his name. he turned back to face Yolie, looking stern.

"I'm following Mimi and Matt. Can I talk to you later?" He asked in a quick whisper. Yolie titled her head to the side, confused.

"Huh? Why would you be- Hey! Izzy!" She called out as the red head raced away from her.

Izzy looked around frantically. Finally, he found the couple walking into the courtyard. They stopped at a bench, where they sat down to rest and converse more. He observed them as Mimi placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, giggling. Matt gave her a tender smirk. He frowned wishing it was him in that position at that moment. So they really were dating. His heart ached when he saw them kissing passionately. They pulled apart for breathing. They were about to kiss again but then, suddenly Izzy moved out of his hiding space and approached them.

Mimi looked up, surprised. she instantly moved away from Matt, who was now glaring at Izzy with a cool expression.

"Huh..Izzy! what are you doin-"

He held up a hand to silence her. he stared at her, looking glum.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I…um…i just wanted to tell you something" He told her nervously. She raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed. He began scratching the back of his head, as Matt's glaring only made him feel worse.

"The truth is…I've liked you for a while now. I…..um….you looks beautiful Mimi. Your voice is like a melody, you sing so well, your personality is attractive and you are very sweet and kind to others. You are cu..cute. I can only imagine myself liking you" The red head managed, avoiding eye contact all the while. When he finally looked back at her, he was surprised to see her blushing. However, he soon found out because it was probably only because she was embarrassed.

Unexpectedly, she stood up and did a swift bow. He opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly cut him off.

"I….I'm really honored and happy to hear you say that, Izzy. I'm just…sorry I can't return your feelings. You know that I love Matt, but we can be great friends. I hope you'll understand.."Mimi told him, offering him a soft smile. That smile boomed in a new feeling of determination in Izzy's heart. A spark flared somewhere within him as he advanced towards her in a few quick strides.

He firmly landed his hands on her shoulders. He grinned at both her and a stunned Matt before dipping his head to plant a light kiss on her lips. When he stood back to admire his work, Mimi was red and speechless, and Matt was standing up with threatening speed.

"I..I..Izzy"-

Izzy grinned again at the girl and saluted Matt before dashing away as fast as his legs could take him. He couldn't believe he just kissed her in front of her boyfriend.

"Don't forget that we're still friends Matt" Izzy said while running away from there.

Matt looked around to see that Mimi was still panicking, much to his delight. He smiled to himself. He was glad that Mimi loves _him_ and he was not the _one_ in Izzy's place. He knew he should be angry at Izzy but he also knew it's not at all Izzy's fault. Nobody plans to fall in love with someone. Besides being a bearer of friendship, he still had the same respect for his friendship with Izzy.

"I hope Izzy will soon find someone too" Matt whispered to Mimi while she nodded smiling softly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this isn't mostly focused on Mimato. It's focused mostly on Izzy and one-sided Koumi. I first posted it in Koumi section but I think that koumi fans will not like this cause they normally don't agree with Mimato. So I decided to post it here in Mimato section because it ends with Mimato. Also one Mimato fan suggested this. So I hope Mimato fans will like it.<strong>

**Please read and review**


End file.
